Where I Belong
by SummerSunset821
Summary: This is the story of My OCs and their journey through Sunset City, as they face through the storms they have and through the happy moments as they discover themselves and the mysteries of their town. NO FLAMES Hope you like it! :)
1. AN!

A/N: My OCs

Hello! Sunset821 here! I'm hoping for my stories to be a success, but before I publish any chapters, I would like to make a few things clear; my series will revolve around the life and times of the residents of Sunset City and my family, the Hansans as well as a side family the Harrisons. So before I post any chapters I will like to post a list of the family members:

HANSANS (Lives in the house next to Agnes Crumplebottom's house on the right.)

Brandon Hansan: Favorite color is yellow, he is police officer loves hip hop music, he is the husband of Kelly and he is athletic, family orientated, adventurous, brave, and charismatic. Sign: Aquarius

Kelly Hansan: Favorite color is red, she is works in a restaurant called The Silver Star, she like pop music, she is a natural cook, friendly, nurturing, artistic, and very neat and tidy. Sign: Taurus

Daniel Hansan: Favorite color is green, his sign is Gemini, and he is a genius, friendly, athletic, and brave. He is best friends with Mortimer Goth and David Hansan.

Lola Hansan: Favorite color is pink, she is friendly, has star quality, a virtuoso, artistic, and bit hotheaded as well as a diva. She is a Leo and loves the heat.

Teddy Hansan: Favorite color is red. He is also a Gemini and is a genius, shy, friendly, handy, and loves the outdoors.

Luke Hansan: Favorite color is dark green, a Libra, he's a bit of a snob, mooches at points, but he is friendly and balances his personality by being athletic and a bookworm.

Rosalina Hansan: Favorite color: Neon blue, she is a Virgo; she is shy, sweet, artistic, and is also a virtuoso in her heart but has to overcome her shyness. She also loves the cold.

Harrison: Lives in the house next door to the Wainwrights in the big house with two pools.

Pauline Harrison: She works with Kelly and loves neon green. She was infertile and adopted her four children. She's absent minded, neat, artistic, grumpy, and impatient. She's a Capricorn.

Dave Harrison: He's athletic, a workaholic, kind, but grumpy-ish, and handy. He's a Libra

David Harrison: He is Daniel and Mortimer's best friend, he loves orange he's a Scorpio, he's rather absent minded to his family, friendly, good, athletic, and a mooch.

Jenny Harrison: She is a Leo. Her favorite color is pink, she is brave, a bit shy, hot tempered, artistic, and is friendly. However she has a dark past prior to being adopted.

Terry: She's an evil, neurotic, hotheaded, greedy, and incredibly smart. She's a Pisces and her favorite color is a dark blue.

Jewel: A toddler, at the moment she is sweet, shy, and a bit gullible. She's a Virgo.

So here are my characters, and I'll be posting a new chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 1: New Life, New Start

Chapter 1: New Starts, New Life

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" whined an annoyed Daniel. He was fastened in his seatbelt while his toddler siblings Lola and Teddy were strapped in their booster seats fast asleep. Kelly glared at her son.

"Hey keep it down unless you want them to scream in your ears. We will be there in about ten minutes ok?" Kelly murmured. Usually she was in better spirits but she was tired of being in the car. It was after all a ten hour drive from Strangetown.

Kelly leaned her head along the window of the car as memories of that town filled her mind. It was dreadful. The town itself was run by a man who couldn't have cared less if the citizens were dying. He spent all the town's money on buying stuff for himself and his spoiled brats and materialistic wife. There was a lot of violence; they were practically living in a shack.

She closed her eyes remembering how they got Lola and Teddy….there was a shooting in the neighborhood, and next thing they knew two babies were on their doorstep. They loved them so much but they knew this place wasn't right. It wasn't until one call from Dave that changed everything. The Harrisons were old friends of theirs that had a lovely home in Sunset City. Dave's family lived in Strangetown for awhile until Dave got a job in the city, months later he offered Brandon a job in the police force and Brandon accepted in less than a millisecond.

Before they knew it they were in front of a beautiful house, it was three floors and had a basement, it was a little empty, but they decided as soon as they got extra cash, they would furnish it more. As Daniel stepped out of the car he felt like his legs had turned to jelly. After a few minutes, he decided to go out and maybe find some people to talk to. Well, he really wanted to find David, they were good friends when they were little, the only problem, he didn't know the house. As he rode his bike through town about three times, he stumbled upon a huge grey house. The Goth's.

Mortimer's P.O.V

I was in my room reading, when I decided to head down to the kitchen to grab a snack. I was pretty shocked when I spotted someone coming to my house. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair; he wore jeans, converse sneakers, and a green hoodie supporting our town's sports team. GO LLAMAS! Now…I usually I don't socialize cause well…I guess I'm just a little...different but I'm grateful for my best friend Bella. But well, my mom and dad were having a 'talk' again. They might as well admit that they are fighting; they actually have been having a strained relationship even when I was little. Hasn't been getting any better. So I decided to go out and greet this new guy. I stepped out and said "hello" he seemed pretty nice.

Actually after talking for hours with this guy well it's almost as if we are like twins. We like the same books and movies, we even like the same video games. Now I have to go the arcade in order to play them cause for some reason mom and dad don't allow electronics in the house. Why? I don't know. But hey, whatevs he is hilarious! I mean he did an impression of Watt Oatford. He's my favorite artist I'm telling you this guy should have been a comedian. I guess laughing doesn't make me like my parents, sometimes I wonder what type of person I am. Oh well. Things were great but then, well, I found out from my mom's yelling, that the Altos were coming over to 'discuss' some important issues. I rolled my eyes at this but I asked Daniel if he could stay over. Thankfully he said yes. Whenever those stupid Altos come over it's an even bigger horror show that the ghosts in the family graveyard. As we went inside, Daniel would call his parents while I would get us popcorn, I mentally prayed that the ghosts wouldn't come out tonight. I'm used to it, but I don't think Daniel is. Hope this night won't be bad.

Daniel's P.O.V

I like Mortimer so far; he seems a bit shy but hey seems like a nice guy. But what's up with the Altos though? I heard Mrs. Goth and Mortimer looked annoyed, hmm…well guess maybe tonight I'll find out. But I know one thing though; things are going to get ugly.

_**So that's my first chapter review and comment but plz no flames! **_


	3. Chapter 2: Of Ghosts and Guests

Chapter 2: Ghosts and Guests

It was around 12 o'clock am, the kids were still awake grateful it was a Saturday. However the laughing stopped when they heard hushed voices and a blast of cold hit them like a ton of bricks. Daniel, who had been sitting on the bed, had a full view of what was outside the house. Mortimer bit his lip as he saw his friend's face go pale and shudder.

"Um…Mortimer…what's with the ghosts?"

"Well…Daniel we have a family graveyard and at night well the ghosts come out. They won't hurt you I promise!" he noticed Daniel although shuddering, putting up a fight. He stopped trembling and started watching. A ghost, who was yellow, looked very young, and had long hair, looked up, to Daniel's shock; she smiled and waved at him. Mortimer smiled at Daniel.

"She doesn't come out often. It's weird though whenever I see her she never tries to come in like the other ghosts. Instead she hangs around there or sits on the bench. The only freaky thing I can think of is that once on Snowflake eve, she was playing in the snow and before she went back she blew a kiss toward the room my parents sleep in. I don't know what the heck is up with her."

"Wow, that's freaky, anyways…PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Aw come on Daniel!" Mortimer complained but almost as instinct he grabbed the pillow and began to fight. After five minutes of this they heard a crash.

"DID YOU BREAK SOMETHING?!" Mortimer yelled. Daniel put his hands up in defense.

"No sheesh calm down!" Then they heard yelling. Then they remembered. The Altos! The Goths must've figured to send them to bed because of the 'talk' they were going to have. Slowly like ninjas, they crept down the stairs when…..

"BOO!" They had to suppress all might to keep from screaming. When they looked up there was a ghost above them. But to this Mortimer jumped onto the ghost.

"Grandpa Victor!"

"Hey there Mort how are you?" He replied hugging him he wore a classy black suit. "I'm going to head upstairs into that guest bedroom that ok?"

"Sure." Mortimer replied distantly. But as Victor headed upstairs he heard the commotion going on. He knew of the Goth's newly awakened troubles with the Altos, but what could he do. But when he heard the word, "crimes" he stopped feeling even colder. He closed his eyes and continued upstairs, remorseful of his son's crimes against his word. 'If only he did what I told him, maybe things wouldn't have gone like this.'

Mortimer and Daniel continued to watch attentively at the four adults.

"Dammit Gunther. Why the hell couldn't you just agree to it!" boomed a voice that belongs to no other than Nick Alto.

"Because if we do that you'll ruin Sunset City!" yelled Cornelia flipping away her black hair with purple highlights.

"Come now 'Nelia, surely you know well as I what exposure of well…that alleged accident could do to you, think of your son!" Vita said staring at her perfectly manicured red nails. She was once a good friend to Cornelia, but well, I guess one could say that money made her as cold as it was. As for Mortimer she didn't really care for the bastard child, but apparently mothers would do anything for their child, it worked out well for her schemes but not much for her own relationship with her own daughter Holly, she was 14. Mortimer burrowed his eyebrows in pure hatred. Although the children couldn't understand much, they knew a fight was gonna go down. SLAP! In frustration Vita left a red mark on her face, a cut as her signature. To this Gunther punched Vita.

"Back off you whore!" he yelled.

"My wife isn't a whore!" yelled to this he tackled Gunther and pinned him down. Punching and kicking him unmercifully while Cornelia was held back struggling and screaming in fear. With blood dripping from his nose, Gunter tried to stand, but collapsed. Cornelia leapt and yanked on Vita's hair.

"HEY LET GO OF ME DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO PAY FOR THIS HAIR!" Yup, typical materialistic Vita. Mortimer and Daniel were terrified. It was when Nick's eyes were on the knives in the kitchen when Mortimer ran into the study. Punching and kicking with all his might Nick just laughed at his efforts. To this Daniel ran to his friend and began to kick him. When Daniel kicked him in the knee, he yelled in pain and fell. While Mortimer ran to his mother's side and pulled her jacket, and punched her in the stomach. After the beating the two stumbled out "You'll regret this you rotten brats!" was Vita's last threat before she dragged her husband with her.

After they got into their limo and commanded the driver to take them 'away from this ugly shack.' After they left Mortimer helped his father up. Gunther was dizzy, he told Mortimer to go to bed before collapsing on the couch in pain. The children crept back up. Cornelia entered the room later apologizing for the terrible night, her black eyes having a lingering sadness in them. Mortimer heard her crying from the other room.

"Hey Daniel, I'm sorry tonight was a bust."

"It was a bit scary but hey you saved your parent, that's what matters….say, maybe tomorrow you can show me around the city?"

"Sure I know a few people that would like to meet you and I know one person that's dying to see you again." Daniel smiled as the two fell asleep, still a bit spooked up about what happened.


	4. Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry?

**Chapter 3: "Sibling Rivalry" **

It was 12:00 pm when Mortimer and Daniel woke up, his parents were still asleep so the boys headed out to Rosie's Diner. It had been there for almost half a century but it still looked as it did when it first opened years ago. The waitress had bought them two milkshakes, fries, two huge doughnuts and two cheeseburgers. As the boys ate their fill, Daniel noticed something; people looked at him as if he shook hands with the mayor.

"Hey Morty, why are they looking at us like that?" Daniel asked.

"Oh…that." Mortimer looked at his chocolate milkshake stirring it with his straw. "Well you see Daniel my family is friends with the Langraabs, Nancy is the mayor, I know her son Malcolm. Our moms have been really tight ever since college and my family works with the Langraabs in political business. So I guess in a way it gives us a celebrity status, in some way? Plus it doesn't help that my father owns the lumber company, that's how we got rich." He took a few more sips of his milkshake which was melting into soup by the second. "But…I hate it at times. People usually hang around me because I'm wealthy. I really trust Bella, Malcolm and three other people. I guess it's the old age question. Is it better to be Mr. Popular or just have a few REAL friends?" Daniel nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah….I guess, maybe it just takes me a while to really gain someone's trust."

"Well I won't ever break it." Daniel replied with a smile. The boys paid for the food and set out. After riding their bikes for ten minutes they found themselves at a house. It was beautiful with two pools, a lush garden, perfect lawn, as well as several playground equipment scattered about. Mortimer knocked on the door.

"Hello can I….DANIEL!" It was David! He had a brand new haircut. His old shirt was replaced by a brand named orange hoodie with jeans and orange Nikes. He tackled Daniel and the two old friends began to excitedly talk in long tirades. Mortimer smiled and excused himself. There was someone he wanted to see. He walked across the house and greeted Mrs. Harrison who was unsurprisingly on her computer typing up a storm. She gave him an awkward wave, printed out a few things and went to her room. Mortimer knocked on a door with butterflies.

"Terry get the hell out." a voice called. He rolled his eyes, went in and saw a young girl sitting on her bed reading. Jenny. She was a pretty girl with big brown eyes and hair with gentle curls in it. She wore a pretty pink dress with a flower sash around it. She wore gold hoop earrings and pink flats as well as a pretty bracelet. Seeing Mortimer she smiled and put her book down "Oops…sorry about that Morti" she said sheepishly. "I thought..."

"It's okay!" Mortimer laughed he leaned against the computer desk. Arms crossed the humor drained out of him "Did...Did she?" Jenny nodded and lifted her arms. Mortimer gasped.

"Jenny...Oh...My… What the heck is wrong with her seriously?!And your parents aren't doing anything about it?!" Jenny sighed and she rested her head on her pillow.

"Come on Mortimer do you really think they'd do anything to her? She only acts all feeble and meek when they're around. But when they aren't….it ain't pretty she's just fake! Sometimes I feel like they wish they never adopted me." Jenny sat up and looked at Mortimer.

"I'm really sorry…." There was a long pause. He felt sorry but he didn't know what to do. If he tried telling her parents, hoping it could help, but they didn't want to hear it. The brat was under their wing and there was nothing Jenny could do. "Hey Jen…I know you aren't really in the mood but I brought someone over." At first the girl expected him to say Bella, Kaylynn, Darlene, or any of the girls she was friends with.

"Alright Mortimer, I'll go and see." She replied sighing. Mortimer just smiled. Jenny thought he was comforting her, but he had a look of mischief in his eyes. When she walked into the living room she gasped, there sitting on the couch playing video games with David, was Daniel Hansan. She felt her knees go weak, as if she would faint dead away.

"Jenny? That you? OH WOW IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!" The boy leapt up and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Jenny couldn't help but blush like mad. When he let her go she felt as if she lost all train of thought.

"So how have things been?"

"G-good, um…so how about you, how were things in Strangetown?"

"Great now that we are out of that hellhole. Mortimer brought me over to see your brother and it's great to see you again." To this when Daniel and David began laughing over god knows what, Jenny blushed but a scowl was on her face, she turned to Mortimer, who was trying hard not to laugh hysterically. 'I'm gonna get you Goth."

After he friends had left, Jenny collapsed back on her bed. Her heart was full of love and joy. Her baby sister, Jewel, was playing with the dollhouse, cooing as she threw the little people everywhere or drooling on their heads, it kind of grossed out Jenny but she knew it was just a phase. But then, _CLICK._

Right then it was almost as if hell broke out. In stepped a girl with blond hair and green dull eyes. Terry. She wore glasses, a collar shirt with a blue shirt and flats. Her hair was kept in a simple manner. The two sisters made eye contact, one with a cold hard look, the other with a determined glare, yet they had a mist of fear. That was Jenny alright. She was a strong girl, she had to be. Terry looked at her with pride in her posture. She and Jenny both thought that she was the prettiest. She is an honors student, while Jenny did average, One was cunning the other was a quick thinker. Terry had excelled in everything you could imagine, her skill in business gave her love by her mother and her intelligence gave her favor by her father. As for Jenny, she only loved painting and writing. Terry more or less was the perfect child and she was a beauty, she just didn't show it; not because she's humble, but because she wanted to manipulate people into liking her, she would sweet talk you even though she was a two face good for nothing slut. She knew that Jenny had a crush on Daniel, as much as he was cute; she merely wants him to destroy poor Jenny.

She got everything she wanted and practically owned their parent's attention. Sometimes Pauline and Dave would just ignore the other children completely, once they took her out to dinner and even bought her a bunch of new stuff, while Jenny stayed home tending the baby because David was always out. As time passed she felt lonelier and lonelier. She was an adopted child, but it felt at times, that she wasn't even adopted at all and that she would always be in the shadow. She prayed for the best for Jewel, as much as she wanted to be loved, she knew Jewel was just a baby and right now she needed the most care.

But the worst part wasn't being put in her shadow, it was the fact that Terry's image was so high, she could do anything she wants and weasel out of trouble. She has beaten Jenny countless times and has called her so many things you couldn't even imagine. Did she ever get punish for her actions? Never. She could kill her and they wouldn't care. Jenny knew things would be like this forever as Terry had such sadistic behavior, but...What could she do?

_SLAP! SLAP! _Before she could react Terry had slapped their baby sister, broke her favorite doll, and yanked her hair. Maternal instinct is what prone mothers to do what they think are best for the child. Jenny was like that. At once she pounced on her the two wrestling, but it wasn't any petty fight, it was hardcore. Terry threw a punch to Jenny's jaw and Jenny retaliated with a kick to the stomach. The girls fought while little Jewel was crying not quite in pain, but fear. Jenny lost the fight, at once Jewel attempted to crawl to her. But at that moment Pauline busted through the door hearing the commotion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Almost at once Terry became an actress.

"Oh mommy…she attacked me and Jewel!" Terry even bit her tongue hard to make her shed a tear or two. Pauline glared at Jenny and for ten whole minutes screamed at her even punishing her for a whole week. She slapped Jenny before storming out saying she was going to take care of Terry. (Actually it meant the blond skank could sit around eating angel food cake and eat all the pizza she wanted, as well as her parent doting over her as if tonight she would die.) They didn't even care that Jenny's jaw was broken. As Jenny laid on her bed in pain from her mom's slaps and her sisters unmerciful beatings, she felt a nudge. It was little Jewel. She handed her a teddy and tried to climb the bed. Jenny cuddled her baby sister with tenderness. On the bed, she gave her a bottle she had been storing under her bed, whenever her parents didn't care for Jewel, she would make the mixture, if no one would take care of her she will, even if it meant she would get a broken jaw, at least someone loved her.


	5. Chapter 4: The Great Escape

**Chapter 7: Rumor has it**

_**A few months later…**_

It was summer; Mortimer was in his room, a lightish grey. In a corner were a dresser and a toy box; on the other side were a desk, a rocking horse, and a red rug in the center. He had finished a few books; his favorites were _Murder In Pleasantview_ and _Adventures of Raymundo. _He loved them however he was confused, who was Alexander Goth? He never heard of him and he knew many of the Goths in his family tree. Who knows? As he closed his books and organized them, he gave a sigh of boredom. It was Saturday, and he had been sick for the past few days. Sick during the summer, why couldn't it happen during a school day? But Cornelia came in and took his temperature, he seemed to be a bit better and she declared he could go out for a bit. Mortimer leapt out and changed his clothes. He was going to see Bella. Fixing up his hair, he threw on his boots as it looked like it was going to rain, as well as a black t-shirt, shorts, and a raincoat. He ran downstairs, his kite in hand. His father was in the study analyzing some documents. Mortimer smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad I'm going out."

"Ok son, just-just be back for supper ok?" Despite saying this he didn't look at him. Mortimer didn't understand it. After all he was his son, why didn't he look him in the eye. Almost as if he was ashamed or didn't like him. Mortimer turned to leave, but his dark brown eyes turned, he stared at his father for a bit but began to leave when his mother entered the room, she kissed his head.

When Mortimer left, she brought Gunther some coffee and tried to gain his attention by flirting a bit and talking to him. However Gunther didn't pay attention as he just gave a nod or a faint grunt as a reply. Cornelia sighed as she called her sister, Agnes Crumplebottom. At least there was someone she could talk to. Her sister was home…not surprising. Cornelia invited her over, thankfully she agreed. As she hung up her phone, she began to think of them when they were younger. Agnes was about five years older. Back then she was an energetic, charming girl. She could've made anybody laugh hysterically or cheer any sad sim up greatly. But after Erik's death…well she completely lost it. She cut off her long hair and started wearing black. 'Mourning clothes' she considered and she's never changed her style since. Cornelia saw many men coming to her mansion. But Agnes always shooed them away. Cornelia always tried to encourage her older sister to get out there and date again. Occasionally, Agnes would go out for lunch, to the park, or at rare times a club if there was a party. But other than that she completely isolated herself. It in ways, scared Cornelia, back then Agnes used to be the sociable confident one, now...She was withdraw and sad.

Cornelia leaned against the window, when she married Gunther, she was sure she would be happy. She could just feel it….Even if it was an _**arranged marriage**_; but now, he barley paid attention to her, they fought often, and she would've probably divorced him after Victor Goth, who set it up, died a few years back. But then she gave birth to him. Her only child, Mortimer Goth. She didn't want him to grow up without his father, but, was it worth it?

Mortimer had ridden his bike all the way to Bella's home. He knocked on the door his kite in hand. Michael Bachelor had answered the door. He greeted him with a huge grin.

"Hey there stranger! Nice to see ya, what happened to you?"

"Ugh, I've been sick."

"Well good to see you are feeling better Bells' has been so lonely this past week. Hey Bella! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Hey she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh really?" Michael laughed as Mortimer rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Hey you big bully leave him alone!" a voice cried. It was sweet but had a touch of stern in it. Bella Bachelor. Mortimer's eyes grew wide; she had really changed her look.

Her wavy black hair was a bit curlier and had been held in twin pigtails. For some girls, this look didn't suit them, but to Mortimer, it seemed to look perfect on her. She wore golden hoop earrings as well as a bracelet, ruby necklace, and red bows to decorate her pigtails. She had a new dress. It was red and lacy but nonetheless beautiful. She wore new red flats that were bejeweled. '_**Perfection that's what she is' **_Mortimer thought. Mortimer, all of a sudden, felt his knees go weak as well as his hands go sweaty. What was happening?

"Hey Morty! You ok, am I that hideous?" laughed Bella as she punched him lightly in the shoulder. Mortimer blushed faintly, but it was very obvious on his pale cheeks. Michael stood behind her laughing hysterically. Bella spun around and scowled at her brother.

"Oh by the way, you got a text on your phone from a very special lady while I was playing Fruit Ninja. Holly wanted to talk to her Mikey-Wikey."

"Say what now? Give it here!"

"No way not until you apologize to Morty and I for being a-" Michael grabbed the phone. But as he quickly read it his smile turned into a frown, he ran upstairs dialing her number.

"Um-that's weird." Bella murmured. She smiled to Mortimer and the two went out. They weren't so sure what to do; Bella thought that maybe they could go out exploring for a bit then go to the festival. Mortimer nodded, showing her the kite. The rode their bikes toward a path near the Sekamoto household. They walked for what felt like two hours, but they made it to a lake that not many knew about. As they arrived, Bella pulled out a bag, she had brought snacks. There were chips, sodas, sandwiches, and some candy. Her and Mortimer's favorites. They ate their fill and began looking for bugs and gems. They found some iron, a few beetles, and then they found the crowning jewel, a piece of sapphire. As they flew his kite, Mortimer couldn't help but glance nervously at her. He felt his cheeks smiling so much that his jaws hurt.

_**After a few hours…..**_

They rode out to get to the Summer Festival in Central Park, Mortimer thought of taking Bella to New Haven Park in downtown sunset city, but Jocasta wanted her daughter to be home by 6:30. They had planned to get their faces painted and maybe partake in a few competitions if they were up to it. But when they arrived, something was obviously wrong; everyone was looking at them with a weird expression. It was a mix of doubt, confusion, and anger? What was going on?

Ignoring it they went to paint their faces. Bella got a flower, while Mortimer had painted a surfer on his right cheek. They ate their ice cream cones greedily, but as he ate his waffle cone, Mortimer couldn't help but notice the stares and finger pointing. Tired of the unsettling stares, he stood up.

"OK WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he demanded, his stern, exasperated voice heard from the whole playground

"Hadn't you heard?" a sly voice asked. Mortimer spun around hastily. There leaning against the bathroom doors of Central Park was Damien Alto. He approached his rival with an insane grin on his face. Bella watched as Mortimer's brows furrowed. His fists clenching as he stormed toward Damien. She was a bit frightened. Never had she seen Mortimer so angry. Sure he was a grumpy grouch and she's seen his temper, but never like this. As the two children approached each other, everyone stopped and stared.

Here were the children of two of the most wealthiest and powerful families. One came from a family that was new money. With connections as CEOs and Vita's position in the government, they were feared, envied, yet hated. The other, having connections with the Nancy Langraab, mayor and owner of Langraabs' Tech, the most successful electronics in all of Sim nation. They had a high position in this company, not to mention Gunther owning his own company, a lumber company. One was refined, the other diabolical.

"You got nine seconds to tell me what the heck you are doing Alto!" Mortimer spat. Damien smirked and pulled out an article.

"Well Gothball, perhaps, this will show, ahem…..' Reports of the Goth clan having done activity to damage jobs and business in our city have shown that they and the Langraabs are incapable of running the government. The Langraabs have given powers to the Goth's that haven't even gained jobs in the political path, and it's even worse, as they are corrupting it. It isn't fair at least the Alto's haven't done anything rash like this..."

"Shut up you ugly, fat…"

"Ah, ah ah…there's more…" Mortimer had had it he charged toward him trying to nab the article from his pudgy fingers. "What's more is that the Goth's are rumored to be involved in a murder of their own and are hiding…" Mortimer froze. Bella's jaw dropped. People that had been listening in watched. He spun around and was about to throw a punch, kick, anything!

"Hey you bug off fat boy!"

"Hey I ain't fat; I'm a cute muscular kid!" It was David and Daniel. The two had their arms crossed and they glared at him. "Oh ho this is just rich, the Gothball has himself some playmates, and I thought you were a social reject, besides what would a pretty thing like that be hanging round' with a freak like you?" Bella had a look of disgust on his face. Whack! A loud punch was heard as Mortimer threw one to his arm.

"Don't you go near her!" he snarled. His eyes like daggers. David and Daniel surrounded Damien, on Daniel's face, a smirk; he got a lot closer to Mortimer over the summer, and even knew about his crush, plus his first night here in sunset City proved to him that Mortimer could handle himself.

"I'd be more concerned of my reputation Gothy….after all; when the night is over, everyone will know that your family is a bunch of con-men…They will probably drive you out the city…then the Langraabs…"

"No...NO!" Mortimer pounced on Damien and the two began to fight. They were cut and their knuckles were swollen, Mortimer even attempted to body slam him…twice. Daniel, Bella, and David tried to pry their friend from Damien. Were they on his side? Yes. Would they mind Damien getting his butt handed to him? Not at all, they'd be cheering for Mortimer all the way. But in this situation, where the Goths already had an issue with their image...It was probably for the best Mortimer didn't get himself into more trouble.

"Mortimer!"

"Damien!" The two boys paused their fighting with Mortimer still grabbing the collar of Damien's shirt and Damien attempting to punch Mortimer. It was their parents. The two pried their children from each other. After a massive confrontation they dragged their kids' home. David, Daniel and Bella tried to support Mortimer but the Goths shooed them away.

"This sure as hell ain't the end Alto!" hissed Mortimer as his parents ushered them into their car.

"Oh don't worry Gothy…it's just begun..." snarled Damien in reply as he was pushed into their limo.

_**At the Goth's Manor**_

"…And what were you thinking fighting like that?!" Yup, Gunther had been yelling at Mortimer for a long thirty minutes. "For this you are-"

"Not grounded…." It was Cornelia; she was followed in by Agnes. "Fighting may have not been the best option, but at least our son CARES enough about the people he LOVES."

"We are already in trouble and for ding this Mortimer you are punished for the weekend. No excuses!"

"Well excuse me for trying to defend you dad!" Mortimer shot back. He ran upstairs to his room, locking the door. He heard talking downstairs, but he threw the pillow on his head and tried to muffle the sounds.

"Rough day huh?" It was Frida and Victor Goth.

"You don't know..." Mortimer murmured in return. "I was just trying to help...Why is dad so mad…I mean sure I'm not supposed to fight, but he started it…any person would defend their family right?!" Victor sighed. Frida gave him a warm smile.

"Well…honey… I guess your father just worries about you a lot…"

"But why doesn't he care about me when I try to be closer to him?" Victor and Frida looked down. Unsure what to say to the boy.

"I guess you'll have to ask him yourself…but it's late you should get to bet child." Mortimer lay down on his quilt. The ghosts had left and it was deadly quiet. He closed his eyes for a second, but fell fast asleep, because when he woke up, he heard his Smartphone vibrating. He stole a glance at his alarm clock, 5:30 am. He pulled it out there was three messages. Two from Daniel and one from Bella. One said:

_Hi Morty! I know it's early but I was worried…Hope you are ok __ TTLY K?_

Mortimer smiled to this and checked his other messages. One was similar to Bella's but the other was an attachment of five pictures. He checked them and roared with laughter. On them were pictures of the Alto's mansion. TOILET PAPPERED! Every inch was covered in it. From the roof, to the garden, the balcony, the fountains, the pool, the patio, and shockingly the main hall. That was a risky move. But one of the pictures also showed eggs thrown on the windows. Mortimer couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Suddenly he received one last text:

_Hey Mortimer…u like our work? ;) LOLOLOL when they see this XD_

'Ah man we are so gonna get caught…ah well they deserve it' thought Mortimer who fell on his pillow and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Nick had awakened; he was still drowsy and wasn't paying attention. He stumbled into the kitchen. He fumbled around with the coffee machine and made himself a large coffee to take with him to the office. He glanced up, but his drowsiness prevented him from reacting. As he stumbled to his and Vita's room, he began to change his clothes. As he tied his tie, his drowsiness began to cease. He turned to his wife, who was applying her makeup. "Vita...before you leave tell the maids about the smell…it smells like rotten eggs…and about those toilet paper streamers…"

"Ok dear…."

"…..WAIT WHAT?!" The two ran downstairs and gasped at the sight. Nick boomed to the butlers and maids to clean up. Vita, however who took pride in her home, fainted at the sight. For the rest of the day, it took everyone to tidy up the house. Meanwhile in the urban part of Sunset City, in the arcade, a group of kids couldn't help but laugh at their retaliation. No one, ever found out who T.P the Alto mansion.


	6. Chapter 5: Proper and Perfect

**Chapter 5: Proper and Perfect**

Darlene Bunch awoke on Friday to the sound of a door closing. As she rubbed her sleepy eyes she noticed her sister, Lisa sneaking in.

"Good date last night Lis?" she asked mockingly with a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up squirt." Lisa hissed. She tore off her pink headband and ran her hand through her hair in order to look like she had 'pillow hair'. Hearing footsteps down the hall, she kicked off her black Converse sneakers and quickly removed her jean jacket. Still wearing her neon pink shirt and black pants, she jumped into her bed and threw the covers over her body; shutting her eyes while feigning sleep. Judy Bunch entered the robe in her grey bathrobe holding a cup of coffee. The bags under her eyes as proof of long nights at the lab, and she still had to leave in three hours. She kissed Darlene on her head and ruffled her hair as the small girl of ten, flashed a toothy grin and hugged her mother.

She glanced at Lisa and suddenly a look of love on her face was replaced with a look of sadness and concerned. She was tired physically and mentally. Tired of work but tired of her daughter's recently rebellious behavior. 'All for some boy' she thought. She remembered how she met Jack. It surprised her even now that he chose her. A lot of girls were after him. But love is a mysterious thing. Judy was happy.

"SQEAAAAKKKKK!" the sound of Jack's whistle in the boy's room filled the house and probably the Hart's as well.

"Alright maggots come on up, up, up let's go! Let's go!" He yelled. Arlo and Ethan grumbled and rolled out of their beds. Arlo threw on his favorite Llama team t-shirt and jeans. He threw his favorite white hat on his head. He's had it since he was four, and it looked as if he wasn't gonna loose it anytime soon. Ethan combed his hair back as they began joking around. Although closer to Darlene, he enjoyed having a brother to talk to. Sometimes he wished that he could talk to his dad, Arlo was a great kid…but he was still a kid, and some things he wouldn't understand. Darlene, well being the youngest, it was as if attention was the only reason she lived, but with their parents hardly being there she often took it out on others, especially Arlo. Worse Lisa, she was at war with their parents for about a month now... If only they didn't work so much…the maybe communication in their family would be better and maybe….

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Arlo stared at his brother as their father's voice boomed down the hall. Quickly but quietly the boys now dressed tiptoed and stood silently by the door. It was wide open and they could hear every word. "HONESTLY LISA I DON'T KNOW WHA TO DO WITH YOU ANYMOR! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH YOU GOT SUSPENDED FOR THE FROG INCIDENT BUT NOW YOU ARE DATING THAT…THAT…DIMWITTED WORTHLESS PIECE OF…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BOUT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Lisa screamed. The boys swallowed. Oh yeah, someone was gonna go down and it certainly wasn't their father. Jack looked as if his head was about to explode from fury. Judy looked worried, but they weren't sure if she was concerned for Lisa or her husband. Darlene, who was sitting at her dresser, in a red, floral printed dress and sandals, listened in. She made a pony tail in silence. She sat as still as a statue, her hazel eyes filled with fear. Jack had had it. He grabbed his daughter's wrists and began yelling at her "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY?! YOU SHOULD AIM HIGHER THN A DILINQUENT HAT SPENDS HIS FREE TIME AT CLUBS AND SKIPPING SCHOOL! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS NONSENSE! DAVE HAS INFORMED ME THAT SOME OF HIS TEAM HAS REPEATEDLY CAUGHT YOU OUT PAST CURFEW AND IT'S ALWAYS WITH THAT DAMN BOY!"

"Oh…since when have YOU cared?" Everyone stood in silence. Lisa pulled back her wrists, now red from her father's grip "I'm sick of being what you want me to be at least I ain't no thug like YOU!"

"Lisa Alice Bunch!" yelled Judy. Now she looked furious "You should be grateful for what your father and I do for you!"

"Oh please you never care about me, you are always working, when I was child, I could never go out with friends or do anything, because I had to watch over two little brats!"

"HEY!" yelled Arlo and Darlene. To this Jack pointed to the door. He didn't see Ethan though. The two youngest of the bunch family, marched down the stairs. Seeing plates of pancakes they ran to them, greedily gobbling them down. But then...

"Arlo, you fat greedy pig! Gimme me back my pancake!"

"Shut up it's mine Darlene!" with that Darlene punched him in the arm, with Arlo retaliating with a pull to her hair. Unknown to their parents the two had launched into another one of their famous quarrels. Lisa continued her own fight, with Ethan in the hall, clutching his orange backpack.

"Do you even know anything about him?! He's just a guy that is struggling through a divorce! His dad won't listen to him! He is a sweet guy, handsome and actually really smart so HAH! You're just jealous because he's twice the man you'll never be!" To this she ran out of the house with her black Nine West tote. Jack was stunned. HONK! The horn outside beckoned the children to the bus. The kids, mainly Arlo, had at least one bruise on their arms walked out, Ethan hurried to the bus, and he didn't want to see his dad murder anyone. As he entered the bus he caught sight of Michael, Parker, and Davy; his best friends. He smiled and they made room for him to sit.

"Hey there ugly what's up, you look like crap today!" Parker jokingly greeted as he lightly punched Ethan in the arm.

"Eh seen better stupid, what about you?"

"Michael's been hitting on the Alto girl!"

"Oh really?!" Ethan said smugly looking at Michael. He glared at Parker, flipping him off.

"Shuddup, I'm not the one that's going gaga over River!" Michael hissed.

"You were practically drooling over her!" laughed Davy.

"Says Candy's boy!" joked Ethan. As the boys picked on each other laughing hysterically, Darlene sat with Bella, Kaylynn, and Jenny. Arlo sat next to Mortimer who was chatting with Daniel and David.

"Hey guys who's your friend?"

"Oh hey this is Daniel, Daniel this is Arlo, he's a good friend of ours." The boys greeted each other and began chatting. Darlene sat with the girls. Jenny, who was braiding Bella's hair, noticed something. A boy dressed in formal attire, with a firm but angry expression marched up to Mortimer. His hair was pulled back and he was a bit pudgy.

"Hello Goth ball"

"Hello Fatty. I'm in a good mood right now so get the heck away from me"

"Oh what will you do call your bats to attack me Gothy?"

Bella and Jenny were confused. Noticing this Kaylynn whispered "Haven't you heard, The Altos have a son; his name's Damien, he's pretty ruthless, they had sent him out with tutors to certain schools in Champs Le Sims to make him smart with money, you know economics?... I guess you could say he, Malcolm, and Mortimer are rivals, you know…considering the Goths and Langraabs hate the Altos."

Bella looked worried…why hadn't Mortimer mention this to her, they've been friends for so long. But Kaylynn turned to her and with a smirk reassured her that they've never gotten violent. Bella rolled her eyes, though relieved he wouldn't be harmed.

Lisa was hiding behind the dumpsters it was lunch time and she was waiting for VJ. As he exited the two met with a sloppy kiss. He embraced her and stroked her hair. "Hey you ok?" he asked noticing her expression of concern. Lisa told him what happened. To this VJ smiled smugly. Picking her up bridal style he carried her to his motorcycle. Before she knew it she was at the beach, the secluded one where they were building beach homes for newlywed couples to spend their honeymoon. VJ grinned "Hey as long as you like me I don't care what they say….It's your choice."

"Hey with you I've had the most fun and love I never had…screw them."

"Well then babe…let's go to the club." He said winking

"Alright!" so they sped off ditching everything they felt keeping them back. But part of Lisa was still wondering 'Am I doing the right thing by dating him? I am tired of being my parent's little girl they are never there for me anyhow…Or will I get into trouble ways I never thought of?' But that part was ignored as they arrived at the club.

* * *

><p>Malcolm was sitting on the balcony of his home. Sighing he closed the book he was reading and walked downstairs. Grumbling he noticed his mother was there. The clock said 4:30. Time for a lecture, his mother being the mayor gave her the desire for her son to take over when he grew up. But whenever they were in the same room she would constantly nag at him about things he saw as unimportant, whether he stood straight, his neatness of clothes, when he met other officials of the city, and a bunch of other things; all of which got reprimanded. Naggy Nancy, his father would jokingly call her. His father, Geoffrey saw that Malcolm shouldn't have to be dealing with this. But Nancy disagreed. Malcolm secretly wished he could grow up to be like his father. His dad was a successful international surgeon, he's gone everywhere, and most importantly he could make his own choices. Choices that Malcolm felt that he could never make for him.<p>

"Malcolm come we must review your lessons in economics and then you must get ready for our important dinner tonight. The Goths are coming over and The Yales." Malcolm sighed. He hated these dinners. Nancy looked up catching sight of their maids and butler, commanding them to clean the mansion up because it looked like a 'disgraceful pigsty' though to Malcolm, it looked as if this palace could never become that.

"Come on Mom! Are you sure I can't skip it pleeaaseeee?" he begged. But Nancy scolded him. He didn't care much for the Yales, but they were so stern, so serious. At least Mortimer was coming over. He could get real grumpy, but at least he was cool to be around.

Actually when he was around Mortimer he could act like the child he was. They would secretly go to the arcade (they would lie that they went to the library because Nancy disapproved of Malcolm playing video games) and a bunch of other things. Actually, it was him and Mortimer that set up the secret clubhouse in the woods near the Sekamoto household. They set it up so they and all the other kids in Sunset City could hang out there (Daniel was one of their new members)

A few hours later he walked down in a suit and tie. Nancy was in an elegant blue gown, while her husband sported a suit and watch. The Goths entered. Gunther wearing a handsome vest and black pants, Cornelia, a lovely black dress with lace and ruffle; it was sleeveless and covered only her neck. But then again, Nancy has noticed that she fancied ALL her clothes to cover her neck, she didn't know why though. Mortimer was decked in a tux. As the boys greeted each other with high fives, both of their mothers reprimanded them for their "unruly behavior" The boys rolled their eyes. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's another chapter :) I'm trying to give more insight on all the Sims in my town. So if you ever want to see more of a certain character or I'm leaving one out lemme know :) So yeah SummerSunset 821 out! Till next time!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Baby Mine

**Chapter 6: Baby Mine**

_**Two months later**_

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Kelly screamed out in agony clutching her huge belly. Her water had broke. It was 9:30; Brandon was washing dishes, feeling that Kelly needed to be off her feet and rest, it would only be a matter of time before their twins would decide to come. She grabbed onto the table her eyes shut as she winced from the pain. Brandon dropped the dishes he was washing as he rushed over to her, glass smashing on the floor, the pieces scattering everywhere.

"Honey what's wrong?! Oh crud is the baby coming! Now?!" Kelly nodded wincing. Daniel, who had run downstairs when he heard her scream, looked terrified. Never had he heard his mom scream like that. He began to scream too, out of fear. Immediately Brandon directed Daniel to his room, which had now been thoroughly decorated, the last few paychecks had helped made this house into a place they would love to call home. As he slammed the door behind him, he began to pace the room frantically. Lola and Teddy looked at him curiously.

"Mama?" asked Teddy.

"Mommy's in pain she go to the hospital." Replied Daniel, unsure if Teddy understood or not. Apparently, even though the two didn't understood pregnancy and that their mom was going to give them new siblings, they did understood that something was wrong and began to cry.

"Mama where are you?!" they wailed. Daniel was about at his wits end when his father entered his room. He told Daniel that Candy was downstairs and she'll look after them for the night. He turned to his toddlers. As much as he loved them, he wasn't the best at taking care of them when they cried.

"Hey it'll be ok..." He murmured as Teddy cried in his arms. "Hey Ted…do you remember the lion, Simba?" Lion King was Teddy's favorite movie his favorite character was Simba, while Lola's favorites was Timon and Pumba. "You gotta be brave, ok? Mommy will be okay, but you have to stay calm. Be like Simba." He kissed his head and put him down beside Lola. He patted Daniel on the back before rushing out to Kelly's red Cadillac. As she settled in the passenger seat, Brandon repeatedly told her "Take it easy...Work on your breathing Kell…"

Kelly wailed in pain as Brandon debated hastily which hospital they should go to the closest was Sunset Memorial Hospital, where Kelly has friends that work there. On the other hand, the children's hospital in Downtown Sunset City also had an emergency room for mothers. Kelly cried out about her going through another contraption, Brandon stepped on it.

_**10 minutes later….**_

Brandon made it to the hospital, throwing his car in a random parking spot. He carried Kelly out, who was breathing frantically. Many people who were nearby rushed to them. One of them was Yumi Sekamoto.

"Oh dear, how long has she been in labor?"

"About an hour."

"Call a doctor!" yelled someone. Within minutes, Jamie Jolina and Morgana Wolff rushed out. They had just arrived for their night shift, Jamie had a wheelchair.

"Oh my god, Kelly hold on we get you in!" The two doctors rushed her inside with Brandon running behind them. As soon as they entered the delivery room, Kelly saw another woman in there...it was Claire Ursine and there were six other doctors, she must be about to push, thought Kelly.

"H-Hey you ok?" Kelly asked grimacing in pain.

"Y-yeah...OH MY GOD!" was the last thing she heard before the doctors pulled back a curtain. Kelly screamed out in pain as Jamie, Morgana, Brandon, and Geoffrey Landgraab gathered around. After two hours of blinding pain, there was a cry…no a chorus of crying.

"Congratulations, you have a boy and a girl!"Brandon wept happily.

"You did it!" Kelly smiled weakly.

"Morgana take the babies to the nursery, we will get them clean up, Brandon go into the waiting room, Jamie let's make sure she'll be okay let's go!" ordered Geoffrey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 hours later….<strong>_

Brandon looked at the clock, it said 9:30. He had bags under his eyes, and was about to collapse when Morgana entered.

"Hey...here take it, it'll help you." She handed him a medium black coffee. Brandon drank it greedily. "Kelly is ok but she's real tired though."

"Can I see them?" asked Brandon. Morgana nodded and led him to the back. They had a beautiful nursery. She pointed; in two separate cribs were the babies. One was a boy, the other was a girl. Next to them was another baby, her name was Crystal, Crystal Ursine. As Brandon smiled toward his children he cried happy tears. Suddenly, Jamie entered with Kelly in a wheelchair, seeming a bit well rested. Kelly embraced her husband warmly as their two babies opened their eyes. The girl, had the bluest eyes they ever saw, it was like two pieces of sapphire, Kelly's beautiful eyes as well as her nose and her father's mouth. The boy had green eyes, a deep emerald; he had his dad's mouth and his mother's nose.

"Can we name them Rosaline and Luke?" Jamie smiled, nodded and went to fetch the birth certificates. As the couple celebrated the birth, Geoffrey watched them, proud of his work in the delivery room, but at the same time a bit jealous. He loved Nancy so much; there was no doubt; however she never seemed to care for him. She was always busy when they first met, her father owning Langraab Industries, which had manufactured many of the electronics used in this city and across Sim nation itself. She was the CEO. But her mother was in the politics area and after she passed away, she left her role to Nancy.

Being a workaholic and seeking to climb the social ladder, she accepted it. Looks, Work, and social life were her main focus. He and Malcolm were like accessories. Nancy constantly told Malcolm he would not only own the company, but have a job as the future mayor, him having parents in this field. However, Geoffrey saw that Malcolm didn't have choice, he couldn't be a child. He knew about the games he and the Goth child….Mortimer was it? Anyway he knew the games they played and was grateful for him. Mortimer had his parent's gothic side and a bit of their style, but at the same his own personality. He had a choice. Something Malcolm didn't have. He and Geoffrey always felt like Nancy didn't care. Those two over there, the Hansan's? They seemed perfect to say the least. Oh of course they had their fights he's seen them, but at least one didn't neglect the other.

Nancy didn't even wanted kids like Geoffrey did. She only had Malcolm as 'An heir to all the Landgraab wealth.' Pushing his frustrations aside he went to check on his other patients.

Across town, Daniel received news during a math test about his mother (Candy had dropped him at school and the toddlers at daycare.) In pure joy he leapt out of his seat.

"YESSSSS!" to this everyone turned, some giggled. Daniel sat down bashfully while Mortimer, Bella, Jenny, David, and all his friends gave him a smile or thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Claire Ursine watched Crystal. She and Kelly, when resting in the rooms talked excitedly about how their kids will have the same birthday, but now she felt a lump in her throat as she saw the specks of orange hair. Jared's hair color. Oh it was amazing when they were dating, but the magic got cut. They got into many fights; he had cheated on her once and…a lot of stuff she wanted to forget. Now she wasn't going to have a father for her. 'Tell her…tell her father died…or something" she thought. At least it wouldn't be too painful.<p>

_**A few hours later….**_

Claire settled her baby in her crib. The room was beige with a few toys here and there. But it was mostly desolate and empty. As Crystal slept, she walked out to the balcony, painting the sunset, as light shown on the glass buildings downtown, and the ocean, making it all prettier.

"POUND POUND! Someone was banging on the door. She stumbled downstairs and gasped. There on her doorstep, was her ex and Crystal's father, Jared Frio.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think you stupid cunt where's this bastard baby of yours?!"

"Don't you dare call her that you son of a-hey you can't go in here!"

"Please do you think she could live with someone incapable of being a mother?!"

"Shut the hell up! You would abuse her day by day!"

"Oh right…she would become a fat, ugly, dumb skank like you!"

"Get out….GET OUT!GET OUT!GET OUT!" she screamed. As Jared walked back to his house which he shared with his brother, Claire collapsed on the steps of her house sobbing, while Crystal woke up hungry, and began to wail for her mother. Her only parent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww...Poor Crystal and Claire<strong>__**. With three births and two special chapters coming up soon, I have two questions for you. On some forums those who've played Sims have either been on team Claire or Team Jared, accusing the other of being bad parents. My first question is for those who are familiar with this family, which parent is better and why. My second question is what Sims/ families would you like to see more of for future chapters? Till next chapter! Bye **_


	8. AN PLZ READ!

A/N

Hi everyone! First of I want to thank people for taking the time to read my stories. It means so much to me and thank you to those who've favorite them Sorry I haven't been updating if it was up to me I would be updating at least once every week, but with tests and school going on uggghhh…that's junior year for you :P I haven't been able to post, plus I'm having trouble with my computer, by next week it should be back to normal though. I intend on releasing two new chapters to Where I Belong that I've been working on, The Fire Princess and The Jenny Prequel if you have any ideas for any stories movie, game, or book wise inbox me . So with that said, I'll be back to writing soon. **One more thing though! **I'm thinking of doing an Q/A thing for my stories lemme know if you like the idea or have any questions. Thank you so much, sorry for the inconveniences . Until next time!

**-SummerSunset821 **


	9. Chapter 7:Rumor Has It

**Chapter 7: Rumor has it**

_**A few months later…**_

It was summer; Mortimer was in his room, a lightish grey. In a corner were a dresser and a toy box; on the other side were a desk, a rocking horse, and a red rug in the center. He had finished a few books; his favorites were _Murder In Pleasantview_ and _Adventures of Raymundo. _He loved them however he was confused, who was Alexander Goth? He never heard of him and he knew many of the Goths in his family tree. Who knows? As he closed his books and organized them, he gave a sigh of boredom. It was Saturday, and he had been sick for the past few days. Sick during the summer, why couldn't it happen during a school day? But Cornelia came in and took his temperature, he seemed to be a bit better and she declared he could go out for a bit. Mortimer leapt out and changed his clothes. He was going to see Bella. Fixing up his hair, he threw on his boots as it looked like it was going to rain, as well as a black t-shirt, shorts, and a raincoat. He ran downstairs, his kite in hand. His father was in the study analyzing some documents. Mortimer smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad I'm going out."

"Ok son, just-just be back for supper ok?" Despite saying this he didn't look at him. Mortimer didn't understand it. After all he was his son, why didn't he look him in the eye? Almost as if he was ashamed or didn't like him. Mortimer turned to leave, but his dark brown eyes turned, he stared at his father for a bit but began to leave when his mother entered the room, she kissed his head.

When Mortimer left, she brought Gunther some coffee and tried to gain his attention by flirting a bit and talking to him. However Gunther didn't pay attention as he just gave a nod or a faint grunt as a reply. Cornelia sighed as she called her sister, Agnes Crumplebottom. At least there was someone she could talk to. Her sister was home…not surprising. Cornelia invited her over, thankfully she agreed. As she hung up her phone, she began to think of them when they were younger. Agnes was about five years older. Back then she was an energetic, charming girl. She could've made anybody laugh hysterically or cheer any sad sim up greatly. But after Erik's death…well she completely lost it. She cut off her long hair and started wearing black. 'Mourning clothes' she considered and she's never changed her style since. Cornelia saw many men coming to her mansion. But Agnes always shooed them away. Cornelia always tried to encourage her older sister to get out there and date again. Occasionally, Agnes would go out for lunch, to the park, or at rare times a club if there was a party. But other than that she completely isolated herself. It in ways, scared Cornelia, back then Agnes used to be the sociable confident one, now...She was withdraw and sad.

Cornelia leaned against the window, when she married Gunther, she was sure she would be happy. She could just feel it….Even if it was an _**arranged marriage**_; but now, he barley paid attention to her, they fought often, and she would've probably divorced him after Victor Goth, who set it up, died a few years back. But then she gave birth to him. Her only child, Mortimer Goth. She didn't want him to grow up without his father, but, was it worth it?

Mortimer had ridden his bike all the way to Bella's home. He knocked on the door his kite in hand. Michael Bachelor had answered the door. He greeted him with a huge grin.

"Hey there stranger! Nice to see ya, what happened to you?"

"Ugh, I've been sick."

"Well good to see you are feeling better Bells' has been so lonely this past week. Hey Bella! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Hey she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh really?" Michael laughed as Mortimer rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Hey you big bully leave him alone!" a voice cried. It was sweet but had a touch of stern in it. Bella Bachelor. Mortimer's eyes grew wide; she had really changed her look.

Her wavy black hair was a bit curlier and had been held in twin pigtails. For some girls, this look didn't suit them, but to Mortimer, it seemed to look perfect on her. She wore golden hoop earrings as well as a bracelet, ruby necklace, and red bows to decorate her pigtails. She had a new dress. It was red and lacy but nonetheless beautiful. She wore new red flats that were bejeweled. '_**Perfection that's what she is' **_Mortimer thought. Mortimer, all of a sudden, felt his knees go weak as well as his hands go sweaty. What was happening?

"Hey Morty! You ok, am I that hideous?" laughed Bella as she punched him lightly in the shoulder. Mortimer blushed faintly, but it was very obvious on his pale cheeks. Michael stood behind her laughing hysterically. Bella spun around and scowled at her brother.

"Oh by the way, you got a text on your phone from a very special lady while I was playing Fruit Ninja. Holly wanted to talk to her Mikey-Wikey."

"Say what now? Give it here!"

"No way not until you apologize to Morty and I for being a-" Michael grabbed the phone. But as he quickly read it his smile turned into a frown, he ran upstairs dialing her number.

"Um-that's weird." Bella murmured. She smiled to Mortimer and the two went out. They weren't so sure what to do; Bella thought that maybe they could go out exploring for a bit then go to the festival. Mortimer nodded, showing her the kite. The rode their bikes toward a path near the Sekamoto household. They walked for what felt like two hours, but they made it to a lake that not many knew about. As they arrived, Bella pulled out a bag, she had brought snacks. There were chips, sodas, sandwiches, and some candy. Her and Mortimer's favorites. They ate their fill and began looking for bugs and gems. They found some iron, a few beetles, and then they found the crowning jewel, a piece of sapphire. As they flew his kite, Mortimer couldn't help but glance nervously at her. He felt his cheeks smiling so much that his jaws hurt.

_**After a few hours…..**_

They rode out to get to the Summer Festival in Central Park, Mortimer thought of taking Bella to New Haven Park in downtown sunset city, but Jocasta wanted her daughter to be home by 6:30. They had planned to get their faces painted and maybe partake in a few competitions if they were up to it. But when they arrived, something was obviously wrong; everyone was looking at them with a weird expression. It was a mix of doubt, confusion, and anger? What was going on?

Ignoring it they went to paint their faces. Bella got a flower, while Mortimer had painted a surfer on his right cheek. They ate their ice cream cones greedily, but as he ate his waffle cone, Mortimer couldn't help but notice the stares and finger pointing. Tired of the unsettling stares, he stood up.

"OK WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he demanded, his stern, exasperated voice heard from the whole playground

"Hadn't you heard?" a sly voice asked. Mortimer spun around hastily. There leaning against the bathroom doors of Central Park was Damien Alto. He approached his rival with an insane grin on his face. Bella watched as Mortimer's brows furrowed. His fists clenching as he stormed toward Damien. She was a bit frightened. Never had she seen Mortimer so angry. Sure he was a grumpy grouch and she's seen his temper, but never like this. As the two children approached each other, everyone stopped and stared.

Here were the children of two of the most wealthiest and powerful families. One came from a family that was new money. With connections as CEOs and Vita's position in the government, they were feared, envied, yet hated. The other, having connections with the Nancy Langraab, mayor and owner of Langraabs' Tech, the most successful electronics in all of Sim nation. They had a high position in this company, not to mention Gunther owning his own company, a lumber company. One was refined, the other diabolical.

"You got nine seconds to tell me what the heck you are doing Alto!" Mortimer spat. Damien smirked and pulled out an article.

"Well Gothball, perhaps, this will show, ahem…..' Reports of the Goth clan having done activity to damage jobs and business in our city have shown that they and the Langraabs are incapable of running the government. The Langraabs have given powers to the Goth's that haven't even gained jobs in the political path, and it's even worse, as they are corrupting it. It isn't fair at least the Alto's haven't done anything rash like this..."

"Shut up you ugly, fat…"

"Ah, ah ah…there's more…" Mortimer had had it he charged toward him trying to nab the article from his pudgy fingers. "What's more is that the Goth's are rumored to be involved in a murder of their own and are hiding…" Mortimer froze. Bella's jaw dropped. People that had been listening in watched. He spun around and was about to throw a punch, kick, anything!

"Hey you bug off fat boy!"

"Hey I ain't fat; I'm a cute muscular kid!" It was David and Daniel. The two had their arms crossed and they glared at him. "Oh ho this is just rich, the Gothball has himself some playmates, and I thought you were a social reject, besides what would a pretty thing like that be hanging round' with a freak like you?" Bella had a look of disgust on his face. Whack! A loud punch was heard as Mortimer threw one to his arm.

"Don't you go near her!" he snarled. His eyes like daggers. David and Daniel surrounded Damien, on Daniel's face, a smirk; he got a lot closer to Mortimer over the summer, and even knew about his crush, plus his first night here in sunset City proved to him that Mortimer could handle himself.

"I'd be more concerned of my reputation Gothy….after all; when the night is over, everyone will know that your family is a bunch of con-men…They will probably drive you out the city…then the Langraabs…"

"No...NO!" Mortimer pounced on Damien and the two began to fight. They were cut and their knuckles were swollen, Mortimer even attempted to body slam him…twice. Daniel, Bella, and David tried to pry their friend from Damien. Were they on his side? Yes. Would they mind Damien getting his butt handed to him? Not at all, they'd be cheering for Mortimer all the way. But in this situation, where the Goths already had an issue with their image...It was probably for the best Mortimer didn't get himself into more trouble.

"Mortimer!"

"Damien!" The two boys paused their fighting with Mortimer still grabbing the collar of Damien's shirt and Damien attempting to punch Mortimer. It was their parents. The two pried their children from each other. After a massive confrontation they dragged their kids' home. David, Daniel and Bella tried to support Mortimer but the Goths shooed them away.

"This sure as hell ain't the end Alto!" hissed Mortimer as his parents ushered them into their car.

"Oh don't worry Gothy…it's just begun..." snarled Damien in reply as he was pushed into their limo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Goth's Manor<strong>_

"…And what were you thinking fighting like that?!" Yup, Gunther had been yelling at Mortimer for a long thirty minutes. "For this you are-"

"Not grounded…." It was Cornelia; she was followed in by Agnes. "Fighting may have not been the best option, but at least our son CARES enough about the people he LOVES."

"We are already in trouble and for ding this Mortimer you are punished for the weekend. No excuses!"

"Well excuse me for trying to defend you dad!" Mortimer shot back. He ran upstairs to his room, locking the door. He heard talking downstairs, but he threw the pillow on his head and tried to muffle the sounds.

"Rough day huh?" It was Frida and Victor Goth.

"You don't know..." Mortimer murmured in return. "I was just trying to help...Why is dad so mad…I mean sure I'm not supposed to fight, but he started it…any person would defend their family right?!" Victor sighed. Frida gave him a warm smile.

"Well…honey… I guess your father just worries about you a lot…"

"But why doesn't he care about me when I try to be closer to him?" Victor and Frida looked down. Unsure what to say to the boy.

"I guess you'll have to ask him yourself…but it's late you should get to bed child." Mortimer lay down on his quilt. The ghosts had left and it was deadly quiet. He closed his eyes for a second, but fell fast asleep, because when he woke up, he heard his Smartphone vibrating. He stole a glance at his alarm clock, 5:30 am. He pulled it out there was three messages. Two from Daniel and one from Bella. One said:

_Hi Morty! I know it's early but I was worried…Hope you are ok __TTYL K?_

Mortimer smiled to this and checked his other messages. One was similar to Bella's but the other was an attachment of five pictures. He checked them and roared with laughter. On them were pictures of the Alto's mansion. TOILET PAPERED! Every inch was covered in it. From the roof, to the garden, the balcony, the fountains, the pool, the patio, and shockingly the main hall. That was a risky move. But one of the pictures also showed eggs thrown on the windows. Mortimer couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Suddenly he received one last text:

_Hey Mortimer…u like our work? ;) LOLOLOL when they see this XD_

'Ah man we are so gonna get caught…ah well they deserve it' thought Mortimer who fell on his pillow and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Nick had awakened; he was still drowsy and wasn't paying attention. He stumbled into the kitchen. He fumbled around with the coffee machine and made himself a large coffee to take with him to the office. He glanced up, but his drowsiness prevented him from reacting. As he stumbled to his and Vita's room, he began to change his clothes. As he tied his tie, his drowsiness began to cease. He turned to his wife, who was applying her makeup. "Vita...before you leave tell the maids about the smell…it smells like rotten eggs…and about those toilet paper streamers…"

"Ok dear…."

"…..WAIT WHAT?!" The two ran downstairs and gasped at the sight. Nick boomed to the butlers and maids to clean up. Vita, however who took pride in her home, fainted at the sight. For the rest of the day, it took everyone to tidy up the house. Meanwhile in the urban part of Sunset City, in the arcade, a group of kids couldn't help but laugh at their retaliation. No one, ever found out who T.P the Alto mansion.


	10. Chapter 8:Pool Madness

Chapter 8: Pool Madness

It was August the 2nd. Daniel leaped outta his bed and ran to Teddy's little crib. His little brother and sister were about to have their fourth birthday! Well...Technically no one knew their birthday exactly. As they were abandoned on their doorstep but today was the day they officially adopted them in their family with open arms. The game plan was to celebrate their birthdays at the pool all their toddler friends that had now grown up would be there later Daniel's friends would meet up with him there. Teddy was already up and happily clapping his little hands. He had grown up well, now literally running around their home. Daniel, though struggling, managed to lift him out of his crib. He placed him on the floor; he gave his brother a hug and a pat on his head.

"Don't forget a pinch to grow an inch!"

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Yeah….probably not the best idea ever. Desperately trying to calm the crying child down he told him he would get all the chocolate cake and candy he wanted. That seemed to work as the small child smiled. Luke, who was in his crib, was watching them. Pacifier in mouth began to gurgle although not completely understanding what was really going on. Their house had really changed in the last few weeks. With their father's paychecks and their mother's hard work at the bistro, they got extra money for furniture. So now there was more stuff for Luke and a few things for Daniel.

The two boys walked to Lola and Rosalina's room. The room was beautifully decorated with mixtures of stunning pink and vibrates blue decorations. The room was a palette of colors. Wall paintings and decorations decorated the walls. Toys were there, a rocking horse, a bookshelf, and dresser. Some things were updated. Lola and Rosalina were already out of their cribs much to Daniels' surprise (Lola had busted them out)

Ever since Lola met Rosaline…well now Rosalina, the two were inseparable. But for some reason, Lola took to calling Rosaline, Rosalina. Or at points Rosie. Some were confused though. Lola was on the outgoing, crazy side. Rosalina was more of the quiet, sweet type. She was a sweet baby, but very quiet. It looked as if she was either afraid or unsure of talking to people. Lola was trying to show Rosalina how to walk, there were a few failed attempts but it looked as if Rosalina was ready to start school soon. She was also giving her keen tips on how to escape daycare.

Now the family buckled themselves in Brandon's yellow car and they sped off. Eventually they reached Le Petite Shark Pool Center. They began to drag out supplies as Kelly rushed to the grocery store to buy two cakes. A flourish of colorful balloons filled the center. It cost quite a sum but they wanted to do something special. They had a party for Daniel in the woods where he and the other kids set up their playground and they wanted to make Lola and Teddy's aging up to be special.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later….<strong>_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!" Everyone was cheering and clapping, some for some reason brought noisemakers. Lola blew out her candles. She felt…weird...for once it felt like she was flying, like her whole days as a toddler flashed before her eyes. And before she knew it…she was a child. As she marveled at how far she grew, Teddy tapped her shoulder. He flashed a gap toothy smile as he grinned. Their other friends who had grown before them approached them as they all embraced in a hug.

"Yoo-hoo!" A shrill preppy voice cried out. It was Vicky and Victoria Collins. They were sisters who owned their own clothing shops. They heard the two were have a birthday and invited them to have a makeover to give them some clothes.

Lola, a born girly girl, went first. When she emerged, she looked adorable. Her wavy hair was let down but held in place by a pink clip. She wore a pink dress with earrings, a bracelet, which was a gift from her mother, flats, and braces. Hey it was better to deal with them now, they considered. She got a few other clothes to wear for now.

Teddy went next. He got a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He wore black sneakers and had a few trims for his hair. But it allowed emphasis on his eyes which were brown and deep.

Daniel's friends had come to join the party. Some of the adults and kids were dancing wildly to music especially Darlene who was the queen of dancing and a natural born party animal.

"WOOOHHHOOOOOO! Come on Daniel! Don't be a stiff!" There was ice cream trucks driving by the pool, but it was weird though, after all no one has ever SEEN the ice cream truck driver. Who knows? But there were a few games but a lot of swimming as they splashed in the clear water.

A few hours later….

The party was starting to simmer to a close as the birthday kids were given their gifts.

But as the sun set, and the bright lights of downtown, urban Sunset City light up, the lights there and here in the suburbs shining like stars, Brandon stopped them. At first they were confused, but then he pointed to the sky. A blend of indigo, pink, and orange painted the twilight as it hugged the night. BOOM!

Fireworks filled the sky. Darlene began to sing Fireworks like crazy as they all squealed at them. They were coming from the Summer Festival. Different sizes and shapes filled the air. Rainbows, flowers, flurries of sparks seem to dance in the air as they feel toward the sea the crowds below awestruck by the beautiful sight.

They even lit a firework that looked like a snowflake, it was weird to everyone. But Baby Rosalina, looked at it, as if she hadn't seen it in eons. She stopped her whimpering and watched the snowflake as its white sparks danced in the sticky heat, summer snow.

Lola spun around the pool "I love summer!" 'The little girl is in love with the heat.' Thought Brandon, after the show ended, they retreated to their home. Daniel fell on his bed as his mother began nagging moving men who were bringing in the new beds. He grinned but as he looked at his calendar he made a shocking discovery….School was in three weeks….and he didn't do his homework….and the things he needed were sold out too….crud…

* * *

><p><strong>XD I've been meaning to post this like, a month ago come on school _ Any who I'll try to update regularly thank you! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 9: Fall's Song

Chapter 9: Fall's Song

RINNNNGGGGG! Daniel's alarm sounded waking him up with a start.

"UGGGHHHH SHUT UP!" he cried. He threw it across the room grumpily and threw his covers over his head. His mother entered the room carrying a mug of coffee. She wore her pale blue bathrobe her hair messy and her eyes still puffy with sleep.

"Come on it's time to go and you need to take Teddy and Lola with you it's their first day of kindergarten." She murmured. She plodded outta the room as the scent of blueberry pancakes drifting to Daniel's room. Muttering and complaining he stumbled to the bathroom and passed a comb lazily through his brown hair. After they got dressed, they stumbled downstairs. They gulped down their pancakes and bacon like animals. As they boarded the bus Daniel gave a high five to Mortimer and David as they settled down. The city was so pretty, reds, yellows and oranges seemed to pain the landscape, as leaves drifted of their tress onto the now dry grass, almost as if getting ready for their hibernation in the winter.

Daniel went with Mortimer, unfortunately he only had one class with his friends this year. ONE. Why principal? WHY?! You had one job!

Lola and Teddy walked through the halls of their new school…a little wary and unsure. Suddenly a tall, lanky boy came from up behind and shoved Teddy on the floor.

"Hey ugly give me your lunch money." he hissed. He looked a lot older, and picking on kindergarteners? REAL LOW MAN. He pushed Lola to the side into the blue metal lockers. Lola gave out a cry of pain. Where was Daniel when you needed him? The boy noogied Teddy, really hard, making his head sore. He punched him in the stomach. Lola, who was in pain due to her weak leg, had had it. 'The only one that can mess with him is me.' She snarled. Clutching to her leg, she stumbled to the bully and when she was right behind him, she used her right leg to kick him in the shin, hard. He fell to the ground and the little knight placed her foot on him and shot daggers from her eyes.

"No one messes with the Hansans. Ever." She hissed taking back Teddy's money as they entered their class, Tsk who needed Daniel? She could handle herself.

* * *

><p><strong>After School…<strong>

Daniel dragged home in his neon green book bag huge binders and textbooks 'Leave it to Mrs. Green to give us a truckload of homework on the FIRST DAY.' He thought. His little siblings rushed into the house, with paintings in their hands and well refreshed after their nap at school. Their mother wasn't there, she was at work and Brandon was on a case right now. So it was just them. Suddenly while Daniel did his homework, Lola heard scratching at their door. A puppy, a golden retriever, was sitting on their porch.

"Arff!" he yipped. His small tail wagging like crazy. He was dirty and smelly, but utterly adorable.

"Awww can we keep him?"

"I doubt mom will let us she's like oh, you must be responsible and she's paranoid about having a pet while we have babies in the house." Lola replied shaking her head. "But…she didn't saying about fostering it…hey we got a basement right? Mom only does laundry on Sundays. We can hide him in there and on Sunday we will take him out, after she finishes we'll sneak him back."

"Hey…let's give him a name...Hmmm...Rex? No. Buster...Nah...Buddy? No it's overrated. Um how bout Charkie...Is that good?"

"Not bad! Ok Charkie we'll hide you!" Daniel who came down saw the dog and agreed to help with the ploy. Unfortunately Charkie's hyperactive behavior got him caught as he was kicked out. They decided to keep him in their hidden playground in the woods, they would sneak him food as well, and there was quite a few animals in the town, especially at the zoo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

The family decided to go out to the Fall Festival. There, Daniel participated in the pie eating competition with Mortimer and Jenny. Teddy and Charles got their faces painted and carved pumpkins, Spooky Day was coming and they needed decorations to make their home spooky. Lola, Jewel, and Lucy were roller-skating and occasionally taking selfies or group shots. Daniel, who won the eating contest, won an odd gnome. It was really freaky, was painted red from his hate to his pants. He was pretty scary. Kelly suggested that in the spring she use it as a scarecrow for a garden since it looked pretty scary. But that night, while the whole house was asleep, unknown to them, in the hall that led to all their bedrooms upstairs, a two foot tall gnome would stand in front of their door, watching them with an unusually freaky smile on his once apathetic face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 10: Mr Gnomie From Hell

Chapter 10: Mister Gnomie from Hell

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Lola. She and Teddy were hosting a movie night with their six friends: Lucy, Charles, Sam, Sandi, Jewel, and Topher. They were huddled in the highest room in their house. A few days back when their dad was giving the place a repaint, he found out an old door that he thought was another closet. It turns out there was another room, a mini terrace. It was surrounded by glass. Only one bench stood there and that's where they were. On the floor was junk food galore as well multiple DVDs of the scariest horror movies Sunset City had to offer to play on Brandon's laptop. They were alone that night. Daniel was out at a chess championship, Rosalina and Luke were playing with some dolls their uncle and aunt sent them, their parents were at a dance club downtown. 'Needed a date night.' they said.

They curled under the blankets they brought, anticipating any jump scares. When Lola arranged this slumber party, she wanted to watch as many horror movies as she could. 'They think I'm a wimp, I can totally handle it!' She thought.

"Omygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" Jewel screeched, clutching onto Teddy. She was an optimistic happy-go lucky type of girl, and Lola's best friend. She was also the younger sister of Jenny Harrison who she depended on the most. As the girl in the movie opened an old room in the abandoned house. Topher began to yell at her.

"Don't go in there you moron!" he yelled clutching his pillow tightly. SMASH! Suddenly Lola slammed the laptop shut.

"Shush do you hear that?!" the group huddled together in silence. Lola began to stand but she was pulled to the ground by Teddy.

"Are you dumb?! Going towards the sound is the dumbest thing that you do if you are in a horror movie!"

"But this isn't a movie pinhead! This is real!"

"Well….That makes it worse!" He snapped. Before Lola could reply, they heard a blood curling screech. It was from downstairs in Lola's room! 'That was where Luke and Rosie were playing!' she thought and she dashed down while Teddy huddled in the corner with the others.

When she entered the room it was chaos as the two were in a corner clutching their dolls. Lola scanned the room a few toys had been thrown and a painting fell, glass was everywhere. That explained the smash.

She cradled them in her arms and with much difficulty carried them upstairs to where the others were.

"Thanks for no help Teddy." She grumbled as she settled the two down on the ground.

"Okay here is how you survive in a movie! Don't be clumsy! Hide properly! Don't make out or kiss! Don't go out to the woods! Don't go into a room with one light source or the lights are flickering! Don't be stupid; don't go into anywhere that is haunted, stormy or anything like that! And don't-" Topher launched into a long tirade of what they should do to avoid getting hurt or killed. Lola started to quiver. What was going on?

"Daniel…if you are here I swear imma switch your shampoo with paint AGAIN!" she hissed under her breath. "Alright guys, we may be in trouble but we have to stay calm. Topher grab a flashlight, Jewel, the food, Sam take my phone. We will be okay."

As they inched down the stairs, they made their way past the entrance of the house into the living room which had a room conjoined to form the dining room. The left held the bathroom and the right was the kitchen as well as a back door. Suddenly Sandi screamed. There on the floor was a thick, crimson liquid. There was a fire in the fire place although Lola distinctly remembered that there wasn't when her parents left. Then the group froze as they saw it…Gnomie. Lola thought it looked freaky, after all that's why their mother intended on using it as a scarecrow in the mini garden she was attempting to create in their backyard. But now, in front of that fire place, it looked like a demon sent from hell itself. Its eyes glowed red and its clothes seemed to be fire, literally.

"Um….what's with the gnome?" hissed Charles, a little uneasy. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. The kids began to move in a panic desperate to get out of there. Suddenly as screech was heard, when the lights turned on there it was…. standing in front of them. But now his one apathetic facial expression was changed. His mouth, which was nothing more than a straight line, was now curved into a diabolical smile. Pointy, knife like teeth were in its mouth with red stains on them. An insane look on its face as it stared directly at them. But above this there was only one more thing that was terrifying. Sandi was gone…

Jewel began to cry in fear. Suddenly glass was heard to break simultaneously from the kitchen. By instinct they turned their head quickly, just for almost three seconds. But almost in an instance Jewel screamed. It was clinging to her leg.

"Don't look away! Don't look away! Don't even blink!" Lola screeched. The gnome was thrown cross the room and being porcelain, it smashed. But to their horror it constructed itself back into place. They dashed down to the basement, trying to find something to defend themselves with. When they made it they found poor Sandi there. She wasn't hurt, but very shaken up.

"Guys…what we do now?" she whispered, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I…I don't know."

They paced down the basement, hearing the clattering of things upstairs...he was looking for them. Suddenly, Lola had an idea. Rope. Well wires technically, but still it could work. The game plan was to sneak up on him while never taking their gaze on it. They were gonna find some way to get this…thing outta their home.

"Guys come on I got an idea! If we tie him up we can throw him somewhere!"

"Wouldn't he come back?"

"Well…got any better ideas?!" They grabbed rope as well as a bat and a few things, they were weak weapons, but what else could they do. They busted into the house through the back door. They reluctantly agreed to give into disobeying rule that was crucial. Never split up. But this was a big house, and who knows what this….thing was capable of?

Sam, Charles, Lucy, and Lola covered the top floors while Teddy, Topher, Sandi, and Jewel covered the first floor. CRACK! Things were falling…no flying! Quite literally flying! A vase was smashed into the wall and clatters of knives in the kitchen were heard as all the silverware crashed on the floor.

Whoosh! It seemed to fly over their heads as they used the tables as a barricade. As they tumbled to the ground.

"AUGGHHH" Teddy's arm was grazed by one of the knives and it didn't look good. Trying to tend to her brother everyone was sent into a panic, but who wouldn't if some Chucky-wannabe gnome was trying to kill you? SLASH! The chandelier above their dining table was falling on them; they scrambled outta the way, the glass shattering everywhere. 'We need help' we can't do it on our own.' Murmured Teddy still flinching in pain. Lola ran to the alarm and set it off like crazy, the sound was so loud, she wouldn't be surprised that it could be heard all the way downtown. But then Teddy ran up to his sister, wrapping his wound with an old rag, and with his eyes filled with horror he brought up news that terrified them all, their dad's gun was gone…

They turn facing . As they backed in the corner, they were about to scream to cry when…"ARFFF!" a growl was heard suddenly a yellow blur pounced on , tumbling on the ground with the freaky thing. Suddenly Daniel and Mortimer ran into the house, they were hanging out at the pizzeria and decided to head over here when they heard the alarm. Charkie trotted up to them proudly holding it in his mouth. Mortimer's eyes became as big as plates. Apparently, it was a haunted gnome that he heard about from relatives in Moonlight Falls. Scared, he and the rest of the Hansans head to the north eastern beach (There were about five beaches in this city) in the bag Mortimer opted to chucking it in the ocean, Daniel was concerned if it came back but Teddy intervened "Hey I don't care as long as it was far away from here! If someone finds it ain't our problem." He grabbed it and chucked it as far as his arm could throw.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Hours Later….<strong>_

When Brandon, Kelly, and the cops came to the house, they depicted it as a robbery and thankfully insurance covered them; Lola and Teddy just said they never saw the thief, (Come on, would you believe a rabid crazy gnome tried to kill them, especially if you were a policeman?) their friends headed home spooked out, Charkie, for saving them, was accepted into the family. However Lola had developed a fear of dolls permanently….as for the gnome it was never seen again…but…it may return...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in La Paris de Sims….. <strong>_

_**A family, who was walking near a beach that was close to Les Champs de Sims, found a odd gnome…deciding it was valuable, they decided to take it to their pawn shop…as their car drove back to their shop 's painted smile expanded…showing his sharp teeth as he watched the countryside go by… **_

_**BASED ON A TRUE STORY…believe it or not O.o…..anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if it was a failure of scariness. But I do intend on posting at least one more chapter before the end of October and it will feature Lolita Goth's death…So until next time! BYE! : ) **_


	13. Chapter 11: My Gothic Lolita

Chapter 13: My Gothic Lolita

_**I don't own Hocus Pocus, or Come little Children; they belong to their rightful owners. Hope you are enjoying the witching hour! So sit back, relax, have some candy, as you read the newest installment of my story. BTW if you think "Why would she EVER use that song?" or "What is this song?" or "This is mad creepy" I will explain at the end. Happy Reading! **_

It was Spooky Day, a few days ago, Feast Day had occurred, everyone gathered at their dinner tabled surrounded by the warmth of their fireplaces and their family. As of now, Gunther Goth had come home after a hectic day with his son, Mortimer and six of his friends, who he had taken trick or treating. He was a pirate, Daniel was Llama boy, David was a gnome (freaky after the Mr. Gnomie incident) Darlene was a knight, Kaylynn was a bunny in leggings and a dress, Jenny was a princess, and Bella was a pop star. House to house they went, gaining more and more candy. They even went to the Fall Festival and got

But now the excitement was over as they retreat home, with tummy aches from candy and sleepy eyes they went home. Mortimer who had a pouch full of candy and few toys collapsed in bed, in his costume. Cornelia dressed in a lovely, Gothic nightgown entered. I went up to her feet and was very lacy; her hair was a tad messy as she was at a party with her sister. She ginned at the sight of her little child sleeping with his costume makeup still on, taking one of her black gloves off, she knelt down and wiped it off. Tucking him in properly, she kissed his raven black hair before exiting the room.

She exited the room and entered their bedroom. Gunther, who was feigning sleep, rolled over eyes closed. Cornelia sat on the bed. She knew he was pretending. He had done it since they had been married. But since things would be like this for the rest of their marriage and life, she might as well get used to it. Sighing, she went downstairs to make some coffee. Gunther opened his eyes and sighed with relief when he saw she had left. He pulled his journal out of his pillow and began to write in it.

_I still remember what happened like it was yesterday, even if it was decades ago, after her passing, everything started changing, and after I married Cornelia, things seemed to be hanging from a thread…I tried leaving this city years ago….but dad….he forbade it he felt I was gonna get myself into trouble. We tried to move on believe me…but what I can say it isn't fair…but I don't care what she or Agnes or anyone_ says.._...__will always miss my Gothic Lolita._

Hearing his wife's footsteps, he threw it underneath and pretended to be sleeping. Cornelia got into her sleep wear, a long black gown, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight…..<strong>

It was quiet….eerily quiet. Even the lights of downtown Sunset city seemed dimmed. All the stores were closed. It seemed a prosperous time for burglars and other weirdos in the town... Now it seemed to be handed to them, underneath a cloudy sky_. _The pale moon was faintly showing and the stars lightly dusting the chilly night sky. A mist seemed to fill the mansion as street lights flicker. From the Goth's gave yard, a small figure could be seen, yellow and sparking. Lolita Goth. She was one of the Sims buried here, much to the unawareness of many. She wore a Gothic Lolita dress that would've been red and black. It had a lot of ruffle and bows. It looked very pretty as her makeup coordinated with it. She wore black and red striped sock and heeled shoes with a red headband. She closed her eyes. She barley saw the mansion and this would be one of the rare times she did. It didn't seem to change, but there seemed to be something different about it. Like something new was in it.

She closed her eyes again and found herself in their guest room. Her old room. It didn't change a bit; she had to thank Gunther for that. She floated to the dresser and opened it. There, under some old clothes, she saw pictures…of her when she was alive….when she was with…no…She can't think about it. Sighing, she walked to the balcony opening it. She glanced at the city before her, seeing drops of water from the roof from the statue she felt a sense of pain, knowing she was dead, but having a sense of heartbreak after seeing this. Full of sorrow and a tad bit of fury she lifted her head to the sky and began to sing. I was a mystical song she heard years ago, she didn't know why, but she began singing it.

_**Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, **_

_**Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadow**_

As the street lights began to flicker, Lolita floated down solemnly, she wanted to roam around the city. Floating, she found herself walking along the middle class part of the neighborhood.

_**Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrow, **_

_**Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passion.**_

She saw many of the poor, those she seen with a type of struggle, she even saw a poor girl get hit and thrown to the side by her cheating boyfriend. She saw the poor and felt a sense of sadness. She was always a childish Sim when she was living, but now….she seen so much…it pained her. Seeing the blend of purple in the sky, she doubled back to the mansion it was 3:00 but she decided it was time to return. She decided to briefly wander before resting.

She stumbled into a room, Mortimer's. She hadn't seen him since he was a baby, he grown a lot. He looked a lot like...his mother…he was cold and shivering there was a draft. Placing and extra cover over him, she closed his windows and made sure his radiator was working.

_**Hush now, dear children. It must be this way. To weary of life and deceptions**_

_**Rest now, my children. For soon we'll away. Into the calm and the quiet**_

She wanted to see the heads of the Goth family. She peaked in Gunther and Cornelia's. Feeling a wave of love, but lost. Seeing this she immediately turned away, and floated toward her headstone. She plucked a flower growing on her grave. Who planted it? What if it was...No….she has to forget….

_**Come little children I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment**__**  
><strong>__**Come little children. The time's come to play**__**,**__** here in my garden of shadows**_

Resting, she felt herself fading away, her long hair waving in the autumn wind. Cornelia awoken, seeing the dark sky, the moon full. But something wasn't right. She turned outside, seeing the mist and the Forget Not's Gunther had planted. She felt a sense of regret for her sins…as she rested her head on her pillow. Hearing the howl of the wind, the song of Lolita Goth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter. If you are wondering why I chose this song, it relates to the meaning of loss. In the movie, the song was used in the sense to lead children to their death (Yes I know freaky and normally I don't really listen to songs like this 0.o) but I chose it because in a sense it resembles Lolita's tale and her downfall which you'll read more about in future chapters don't worry you'll be seeing more of her :) <strong>**But for now, I hoped you enjoyed it and have a safe Spooky Day-err Halloween :) **

** 3 SummerSunset821 3**


End file.
